


you saved my heart

by tmwshj



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: (very slight) Angst, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, jungmo is very stressed, minhee can control time, minimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwshj/pseuds/tmwshj
Summary: jungmo’s an exhausted art major who is starting to regret entering college. luckily, minhee’s there to help him through it!by controlling time - because jungmo’s shit at time management.title from superhuman by nct 127.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	you saved my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! icb this is already my 7th work on here wow i really need to Get A Life but hahaha anyways... Minimo :-) i hope you enjoy this because giving minhee the ability to control time is single-handedly the best decision i have ever made 😌

it was the first day of college.

finally, jungmo was ready to start a new chapter of his life and he couldn’t be more excited about it. in fact, he was so caught up in the moment that he decided to sign up for the optional orientation camp for freshmen.

which is now why he was squashed in between an overly-excited camp facilitator and a quiet freckled kid who 100% didn’t want to be there. and maybe jungmo was starting to regret it too, with the camp facilitator smelling like he doused himself in axe deodorant.

“hey.” he whispered to the quiet kid who was pressed uncomfortably against his shoulder.

“what.” he replied monotonously, looking down at jungmo.

“ah– uh, enjoying yourself?” jungmo jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“no. no one is,” the boy glances towards the other 38 unenthusiastic freshmen, all of which, you could tell, were forced to sign up by their parents. jungmo thinks he’s the only one who signed up willingly.

“yeah, i can’t wait for all of this to be over.” jungmo grumbles.

“… it’ll all be over by the time you blink.” the boy says, placing a tentative hand on jungmo’s shoulder.

“yeah right.” jungmo rolls his eyes.

he blinks.

a gush of cool air.

“alright! i hope all of you enjoyed that activity!” he opens his eyes to see the camp facilitator at the front of the room and the other freshmen no longer huddled together, but rather sitting in neat rows and looking boringly at the camp facilitator.

_what the fuck?_

he turns to look at the boy from earlier, also staring nonchalantly at the camp facilitator. jungmo blinks. he was so not ready to find out that the world he was living in was the world of comics or whatever that drama was.

the boy turned to look at jungmo and simply smiled.

“by the way,” the boy said, “i didn’t catch your name earlier, what was it?”

“jungmo. uh, koo jungmo?” he didn’t mean to make it sound like a question, but after whatever just happened, naturally he came off sounding confused.

“cool. i’m minhee.”

“hey, is it just me or did the past 1 hour not happen—”

“alright, let’s proceed with the next activity!” the facilitator clapped, followed by the sound of everyone groaning in unison.

“ah, looks like we have to go through that again.” minhee chuckles, running a hand through his hair.

jungmo mumbles a tentative ‘right’ as a reply, still visibly confused.

luckily, or unluckily for him, no weird time skips happen again throughout the camp. jungmo wishes it did though, because one more whiff of the facilitator’s deodorant and he might pass out.

(also, later that night, jungmo sees minhee’s number as a new contact in his phone. now how the hell did _that_ happen?

but it doesn’t stop him from sending a ‘hey’ to minhee.)

-

_it_ happened again.

this time, jungmo and minhee were walking across campus because jungmo, being the disorganised art student that he was, had to submit a piece of work that was due in approximately – 10 minutes. minhee, on the other hand, was simply the kindest person to ever exist, offering to walk jungmo to the staff building before returning back to his dorm. this wouldn’t have been too big of a problem, except that the staffroom was all the way on the opposite side of the campus – at least a 15-minute walk away.

the duo waited at the traffic junction, jungmo tapping his feet anxiously while checking his watch. _5.53pm._

“do you think i can make it?”

“you could try running, i guess.” minhee shrugs his shoulders, looking back down at his phone.

as soon as the light flashed green, jungmo bolts across the street, unaware of the passing cars flashing by.

_the sound of a car’s horn._

_the impending headlights._

jungmo, hand still firmly gripping onto his large canvas, turns his head mid-stride, just to be met with a red car coming towards him at full speed. his eyes widened. his heart drummed.

“jungmo!” he hears a muffled shout.

was this how he was going to die?

jungmo squeezes his eyes shut, bracing for impact.

except that it never comes. instead, he feels a body slam into him, a pair of arms wrapping around him tightly.

a gush of cool air.

his eyes shoot open.

he was back at the traffic junction, waiting for the traffic light next to minhee. jungmo’s pretty sure he was slowly going insane. it felt weird, his hair was still on edge and there was an unnaturally fast drumming in his chest, and yet, it was as though him almost being in a car accident never happened.

“minhee.” he turns to look at the taller boy, grabbing the boy’s shoulders tightly. “did i or did i not just nearly get run over by a car?”

minhee’s eyes darted around for a second and jungmo swears he sees minhee swallow. “no, what are you talking about?”

 _ah shit,_ jungmo thinks, _i’ve really gone insane._ he checks his watch again – 5.53pm. there’s no way he time-travelled, _this isn’t the fucking matrix, right?_

“minhee, do you think i can make it?” jungmo asks again.

“uh, yes. but you shouldn’t run. you should be more careful.” minhee replies, seemingly avoiding eye-contact with jungmo.

jungmo looks straight forward to the busy road, noticing a familiar red car. he sighs into his palms. _my sleep deprivation is actually going to kill me._

jungmo ends up submitting his piece on time, scratching his head awkwardly as he meets his art professor at the entrance of the staff building, who looked at him disapprovingly. he returns to his dorm that evening, slumping onto his bed and passing out till the next morning. _i’m just hallucinating,_ was the last thought that left his mind.

-

the next time _it_ happened again was when jungmo and minhee were in the library together.

“you okay? you don’t look so good.” minhee prods at jungmo who had his head buried in the palm of his hands.

“minhee, what time is it?” jungmo ignores the worried stares from the younger.

“4.46pm. why?”

“fuck.”

jungmo straightens his back which made an unholy cracking sound, disturbing the silence of the library and even gaining a few concerned glances. he stares at his computer – 500 words. was it even humanely possible to bullshit another 2500 words in the span of let’s see, 14 minutes? jungmo was affirmative that the answer was a no, and honestly, he would have given up right there and then if this essay wasn’t worth 40-fucking-percent of his mid-term grade.

he sighs once again before starting to annihilate his keyboard. he had to submit this essay by 5pm.

“minhee,” he pauses. “i can do this right?” the answer was no, but knowing minhee, he’ll say yes, and that was enough to motivate jungmo.

“… yeah.”

and before he knew it, jungmo was writing at a god-like speed, spewing out words he didn’t even know he was capable of using. he spares no time looking at the clock, which was slowly ticking away. in those 14 minutes, it was like the air-conditioning broke as jungmo began sweating profusely, minhee having to even get out a towel to wipe his sweat.

in those 14 minutes, it was as though all the students in that library were holding their breath for jungmo, becoming eerily quiet, with only the faint breaths of minhee next to him.

in those 14 minutes, it was almost as though the world stopped for koo jungmo and his essay.

he types out the final word of his essay and as soon as he does that, minhee finally lets go off jungmo’s t-shirt, which he had been clenching tightly since the beginning.

the distant chatter of students returned to the library. the low whirring of the air-conditioning started again. the cool breeze brought a shiver down his sweat drenched back. did the air-conditioner suddenly work again? jungmo couldn’t care less though as he looked up at the clock on the wall: 4.58pm.

what the fuck? did he actually do it?

“stop looking at the damn clock and submit your essay koo jungmo!” minhee whisper-shouts, snapping jungmo out of his reverie.

as jungmo clicked ‘send’, he finally let out a sigh of relief.

“minhee, did i just write 2500 words in 12 minutes?” he asks, leaning back into his chair and staring blankly at the ceiling. _there’s no way. it wasn’t humanely possible._

minhee laughs, extending his hand to ruffle jungmo’s hair, eyes crinkling into a slight eye smile. “yeah, you did.”

“what— how?” jungmo asks no one in particular, clearly baffled at the series of events. “and why am i sweating so much, the air-conditioning is always at like a negative 19 degrees! minhee, is time even real?”

“uh… maybe you had an adrenaline rush?” minhee tilts his head, thinking of any possible reasons.

“but that’s not how adrenaline rushes work!”

“shut up koo, who’s the science major here?”

“but you major in physics—”

minhee shuts jungmo up by placing a finger onto jungmo’s lips, leaning in so that their faces were barely centimetres apart.

“good job on finishing your essay on time, koo jungmo. want ice-cream? my treat.” minhee smirks, quirking up his eyebrow.

jungmo finches at the sudden proximity, immediately flicking away minhee’s hand, feeling his face warm up. “sure.” was all he could say before turning away to shove his laptop in his bag.

first, the time skips, now, the spikes in blood pressure – the things he experiences when with a kang minhee.

-

jungmo should have expected _it_ when he invited minhee over to his dorm.

the latter, seated cross-legged on jungmo’s bed, giggled at him lying distraught on the floor.

“minheeeeeee… i can’t do this anymore!” jungmo whines, sprawled dramatically amidst all the art supplies scattered all over his bedroom floor. as far as the eye could see, there were paintbrushes, acrylics, his canvas and mounds of tissues stained with all sorts of paints (and tears).

as part of his final year project, jungmo had to submit a portrait of himself – the theme being “emotions”. jungmo’s already cringing at the clichéd theme, but what can he do except paint the damn thing? it’s been 3 hours since he’s started with the first layer of paint and he’s barely half-way through, unable to find the motivation to pick up a paintbrush. he even called minhee over to prevent himself from losing his mind – after all, things _always_ worked out when minhee’s around. it’s almost as though he’s jungmo’s good luck charm.

“want coffee?” minhee asks, peering over his phone to meet jungmo’s eyes. “it might help.”

“yeah, sure. you can find them on the second shelf.” jungmo mumbles, pulling himself off the floor in an attempt to continue on with his work. “could you make it iced?”

“you got it.” minhee hops off the bed and exits the bedroom.

jungmo has always found joy in making art, but ever since he decided to major in it, it was as though the fire in him was slowly being put out, little by little.

all he wanted to paint were cool fantasy or sci-fi characters or even a pretty background scene of an afternoon in New Orleans, but no, he always ends up doing some sort of anatomy practice. he sighs for the nth time that afternoon, slumping back down on to ground, closing his eyes as the coffee machine whirred in the background. was it too late to change majors?

he hears the clink of ice-cubes over in the other room, followed by the soft thumps of minhee’s footsteps reverberating through the floor. “here’s your iced coffee.” minhee enters the room holding a glass cup filled with espresso. “where can i put this– shit!”

jungmo watches, like it was in slow-motion, as the cup of coffee flies over him, crashing into his half-done painting.

that wasn’t even the worst part, because now there was kang minhee, barely centimeteres above him.

it was definitely an awkward position – if you walked into the room right now, you would think jungmo and minhee were _getting it_. jungmo laid on his back on the floor while minhee hovered over him, arms holding himself up as he stared down at jungmo, chest heaving up and down. for a second too long, they stayed like that, both waiting for one of them to pull away.

a second passes and the two flush red simultaneously, minhee quickly untangling himself from a flustered jungmo.

“i- uh- i’m sorry. fuck, your painting.”

jungmo looks over at his half-done portrait, ruined beyond repair. usually, he’d be mad, but he finds himself gushing at minhee’s panicked state, face still donning a hint of red.

“it’s alright, i didn’t like where it was going anyways.” jungmo finds the words tumbling out of his mouth.

“i- i’ll go get you a new canvas. it’ll be quick, i promise.” minhee stutters out before quickly excusing himself out of the room.

jungmo saw it coming, he just didn’t know it’d be so _soon,_ smiling at the thought of what just happened. he didn’t want to come to terms with it, but minhee being the clumsy fool that he was had done it for him.

_yep, it’s confirmed. koo jungmo has the biggest crush on kang minhee._

jungmo smiles absent-mindedly to himself – out of all the people he could fall for, of course it had to be kang minhee. he thinks about minhee’s flustered state, wishing he took a photo of how heart-wrenchingly cute he was in that moment. he picks himself up, grabbing the empty cup off the ground. he had barely finished washing the cup when kang minhee comes barrelling into the dorm holding a new canvas, sweating like he just ran a hundred blocks.

“how the fuck–” jungmo looks up at the clock on the wall – it has barely been five minutes since he left.

“the nearest supply shop is like at least a 5-minute walk, how did you…”

minhee’s eyes widen, turning his head towards the clock jungmo was staring at. “i- uh- ran! yeah, i ran. don’t worry about it.” he pushes the canvas into jungmo’s arms. “go start. i’ll clean up the mess. i’m sorry.”

jungmo shakes his head, clearly still confused. _how the hell did minhee do that in 5 minutes?_

a good half-an-hour later, everything seemed to return back to normal, except this time, jungmo was actually doing his work. he was about to start with the first layer of paint when he catches minhee peering down at him with a troubled look.

“got something to say?” jungmo looks up, catching minhee’s eye.

“i- i feel bad.”

“it’s fine. you got me a new canvas already, haven’t you?” jungmo laughs at minhee’s guilty conscience. _cute._ he thinks, dipping a paintbrush in some water.

“but still… let me make it up to you!”

“and how will you do that, mr kang?”

minhee doesn’t reply immediately, as if in deep thought. “what about i bring you to the carnival? it’s next week, you would be done with exams by then, right?”

“sure, sure.”

at this rate, jungmo was sure he would agree to anything minhee says. after all, he’s just a fool in love.

-

the pier was illuminated by bright streetlamps and colourful festival rides, the excited chatter of both young and old filling the cool night air.

minhee drags jungmo by the arm.

“come on, let’s go!” he shouts over his shoulder, pulling the older male towards the brightly-lit ferris wheel.

jungmo gulps. he’s really not the biggest fan of heights.

“minhee, why not we try the carousel instead—”

before he could finish, he’s pulled into the small cabin of the ferris wheel, strapped into a seat that was definitely too small for him, sitting across from minhee.

he looks over at the latter, beaming like a child who had just received his favourite candy. his eyes glistened as he stared up at the fluorescent lights, gawking at the spectacle that laid in front of him.

in that moment, it was as though jungmo forgot he had a fear of heights, his focus all on the beautiful boy in front of him.

however, he’s brought back to reality with a click of a button as he felt himself being hoisted into the air slowly.

_oh no._

he forces his eyes shut, not daring to even look down at the height he was at. he started shaking his legs, humming a quiet tune to himself, hands clenching tightly. it’ll all be over soon.

“jungmo! look!”

he faintly hears the sound of minhee’s voice but truth be told, he couldn’t focus on anything right now. he needed to get down. he feels himself shaking, the thought of falling seemed so real — a hinge could come loose, the ride could tilt the wrong way, what if—

jungmo always had a fear of heights, which surprised everyone leading to many of his friends making fun of him for it. it wasn’t a pleasant feeling, so jungmo resorted to not telling anyone about it at all. he doesn’t remember developing the fear, something about falling from the top bunk as a child, he remembers his mother saying. whatever, this wasn’t the point – the point is that now jungmo is at least 15 metres above the ground and that was enough to send his nerves all over the place.

he felt a hand work its way into his fist, carefully slipping into his own.

right, _minhee_.

“hey, you alright?”

jungmo pries his eyes open. he notices the colourful fireworks going off behind minhee, explosions of colour lighting up the night sky. for a moment, he finds it the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.

his mouth runs dry and his hands tremble even harder. he shakes his head.

“hey, jungmo.”

he couldn’t even look up to face minhee.

he started crying.

he couldn’t understand why he was crying. was he scared? was he embarrassed? crying in front of a crush wasn’t the best way to make them fall for you. his breathing quickened, breaths becoming short and sharp. the tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to fall further.

he feels a finger tilt his chin up. _i’m sorry._ he sees minhee mouth. jungmo could only smile back, _it isn’t your fault,_ he thinks, as the tears blurred his vision.

a gush of cold air.

jungmo finds himself back on the ground.

 _it_ happened again.

he looks around, and strangely, minhee was gone.

he touches his cheeks. they were still damp.

jungmo looks around, trying to find the familiar brunette boy. it was like he disappeared, just _vanished_.

“minhee!” he shouts.

jungmo walks over to the game booths.

“minhee?” he yells, a little louder this time.

he starts running.

“yah kang minhee!” he’s shouting at the top of his lungs now, earning a couple of stares from the carnival-goers.

jungmo ends up at the edge of the carnival near the docks, and behold, kang minhee in all his glory, sitting down, legs dangling off the wooden structure.

“i found you.”

minhee gave no reply. 

jungmo sat down on the docks, a distance away from minhee — not too near that they were rubbing shoulders, but not too far either so they could still hear each other over the sound of the violent waves.

jungmo looks out into the pristine blue ocean, lights from the rides reflecting off the surface, giving the waters an ethereal glow. he gets drunk in the smell of the salty sea, the waves touching the shore ever so slightly before retreating back into the ocean.

jungmo sucks in a breath. “you ditched me.”

minhee looks down, swinging his legs back and forth.

“why? and how?” jungmo laughs at the absurdity of his question.

“why? because i’m sorry.” minhee finally looks up at jungmo, and although it was dark, the red of his eyes were prominent. “i didn’t mean to.”

“it’s not your fault. i didn’t tell you anyways.” jungmo breathes out. “don’t blame yourself.”

a silence fills the air. the noise of the carnival starts to die down as it crept further into the night.

“do you hate me?”

jungmo’s heart absolutely shatters at minhee’s words.

“how can i?” jungmo starts.

a pause.

“when i like you so damn much.”

minhee stiffens as he processes jungmo’s words, his swinging legs coming to an abrupt stop.

“no you don’t.”

“well, you won’t believe this, but i do.” jungmo laughs, hand running through his hair. he turns to face the other boy.

“i like you, kang minhee.”

he stares cautiously as minhee pushes himself up, carrying on to pull jungmo by the arm.

minhee swallows. “you wanted to know how i ditched you right?”

minhee grabs jungmo’s hand for the second that night, but this time, it felt different from the first.

minhee drags jungmo back into the bustling carnival, full of children throwing temper tantrums because they didn’t want to go home. he pulls jungmo into the biggest crowd he could find, making sure that this time, they wouldn’t lose each other.

even with a million people surrounding them, jungmo kept his eyes locked on one boy only.

both their faces were flushed red from the running but they both had on their biggest smiles.

“jungmo,” minhee lets out a breath. “here’s how.”

minhee leans towards jungmo, connecting their lips.

a familiar gush of cool wind.

minhee slowly withdraws himself, holding onto jungmo’s hand tightly, and that’s when jungmo realises—

the world had stopped.

it was like time had frozen as he gaped at the carnival clown who was as still as a rock, balancing skilfully on a unicycle; the child who was hovering in mid-air after being tossed up by her father; the balloon that a small boy had let go off had stopped its descent into the limitless night sky.

the air felt different too – a different type of still. it felt denser than usual, but it wasn’t suffocating. there was no smell to it — no stench of sweat, no scent of cotton candy.

jungmo was in awe. he had to be dreaming.

“this is how i did it.”

he turns towards none other than minhee who had one of his arms stretched out wide, the other firmly holding onto jungmo’s hand.

then jungmo laughs again.

“why are you laughing? you’re not dreaming, by the way, this is very much real life.”

“yeah i know. i didn’t think i would have gone insane this early on in life.” he says, a smile lacing his words, still in awe at his surroundings. “it’s just that i like how your way of revealing that you could fucking control time was to kiss me, you sap.”

minhee’s cheeks turn a bright red.

“i hope you know that this wasn’t part of my plan of confessing to you.”

jungmo’s heart did a flip in his chest — kang minhee planned on confessing to him tonight.

“well,” jungmo leans towards minhee, “what was the plan?”

minhee blushes even harder. “i was supposed to confess to you at the top of the ferris wheel. you know, slow down time and shit as the fireworks went off. but that didn’t go according to plan.” minhee grimaces.

“hey it’s alright! you still managed to confess right? albeit not as cliché.” jungmo jokes, earning a slap on the wrist from minhee.

“shut up.” minhee mumbles, loosening his grip on jungmo’s hand.

and just like that, the noise of the carnival returned once again.

jungmo turns to look at minhee whose face was still tinted a scarlet red.

“it’s okay,” jungmo tiptoes slightly to whisper in his ear. “i liked this better. your initial plan didn’t include kissing.”

and with that, the moment was ruined with minhee ~~angrily~~ cutely slapping jungmo’s back as he chased his new boyfriend down the pier.

ah, where would jungmo be if his superhuman boyfriend hadn’t saved his heart?

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify some things:
> 
> 1) jungmo got minhee’s number because minhee stopped time to steal jungmo’s phone and type his number in … because minhee found him cute :p  
> 2) to control time (slow down, fast forward or stop it), minhee had to make sure no one could see him doing it, that’s why jungmo’s eyes were either closed or his vision was blurry when it happens.  
> 3) when he stops time, there’ll be a gush of cold wind, almost that feeling of a tape recorder rewinding in a sense? that's why there's always a mention of a breeze hhhh  
> 4) when he stops time, everything freezes, including their surroundings – that’s why jungmo was sweating so much in the library.
> 
> i hope i cleared up any plot holes! this wasn’t planned out the best but i still had a ton of fun writing! (even though there were too many instances of writer's block 😭)
> 
> thank you for reading! i less than three u <3


End file.
